Десять месяцев зимы
by Amarant
Summary: … и кажется, что колени вотвот подогнутся, и я упаду – на пол, на холодный дощатый пол, упаду и буду лежать – тихо и неподвижно, а он наклонится ко мне, и мы… Майкл&Вероника


**Название**: Десять месяцев зимы

**Автор**: Renna

**Пейринг**: Майкл/Вероника, упоминание Линкольн/Вероника

**Рейтинг**: PG

**Жанр**: романс, ангст, АУ

**Спойлеры**: первый сезон, "Brother's keeper"

**Предупреждение**: немного АУ, бред, автор-маниак.

**Дисклеймер**: хочу Скофилда. Хочу много Скофилда. Хочу Скофилда в подарок на Рождество.

**Разрешение на архивирование**: спросите.

Для моей нежно любимой **Евы-Лотты** в качестве (пред)новогоднего подарка. И с пожеланиями. Всего теплого, мягкого и хорошего.

…

_Fly__me__to__the__moon_

_And let me __play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On__ Jupiter and Mars) _

…

… и кажется, что колени вот-вот подогнутся, и я упаду – на пол, на холодный дощатый пол, упаду и буду лежать – тихо и неподвижно, а он наклонится ко мне, и мы…

И мы.

Пахнет ладаном – _откуда здесь ладан_? – и снегом. Талым снегом, как весной. Как весной, когда все живет и оживает. Оживает и живет. И я прижимаюсь к нему – _к черту положенные двадцать сантиметров личного пространства_ – прижимаюсь всем телом, как маленький ребенок, который ищет защиты. Как маленькая девочка – и да, сейчас я действительно чувствую себя бесконечно маленькой.

Мне двенадцать, и мое сердце бьется часто-часто.

Мне двенадцать – и пусть мне не двенадцать, но это в двенадцать мое сердце билось точно так же, и мне хотелось упасть, упасть, упасть…

Упасть.

Его пальцы перебирают мои волосы. И кажется, что я вот-вот упаду.

– Я вызову тебе такси, - говорит он. Но его пальцы перебирают мои волосы, и пахнет ладаном, ладаном и талым снегом, талым снегом и весной, и он обнимает меня. Говорит, чтобы я ушла и обнимает так, будто бы никогда-никогда, никогда и никуда меня не отпустит.

_Ты же не отпустишь меня, правда_? – хочу спросить я. Но молчу. Молча прижимаюсь к нему, и закрываю глаза – чтобы в памяти остались только ощущения. Только это мучительно сладкое чувство невозможности, неверности, необратимости – и счастья.

Я счастлива. Здесь, в темноте, когда он обнимает меня, и я чувствую запах весны – _ведь весна наступит так скоро_ – я счастлива. Я несчастна, и я счастлива.

– Я…, - я знаю, что он скажет. Я знаю. Господи, я просто слишком хорошо знаю его – _и не только его_ – и я боюсь того, что он может сказать. Я боюсь.

И я перебиваю его.

– Я знаю.

Двадцать сантиметров – _верните мне его, верните_! – и наши руки соприкасаются в последний раз. Его горячие пальцы последний раз касаются моего запястья, и он отступает. Еще дальше, еще больше.

Я сказала, что знаю, и я знала – _несколько мгновений назад я знала, и была готова_ – но не сейчас. Не сейчас, когда счастье – то иллюзорное ощущение счастья – исчезает, тает, как белые хлопья снега под лучами яркого весеннего солнца. Я не хочу солнца. Я хочу темноты, ладана, снега и его.

… и мне кажется, что колени вот-вот подогнутся, и я упаду…

– Не надо, - говорю я. И голос не дрожит – _а мне казалось, что он должен дрожать, как я, как мои руки_ – и я кажусь почти спокойной. – Я хочу пойти пешком.

И он не говорит ни слова. Он не возражает – _как же так, Вероника, тебе же нужно на другой конец города_! – не уговаривает меня передумать, не уговаривает остановиться – _одуматься_! – он просто слишком хорошо знает меня. Как и я его. Как мы оба знаем Линкольна.

И как Линкольн знает нас обоих. И как Линкольн чувствует – _чувствует ли_? – как Линкольн умеет выбирать момент – _умеет ли_? – и как Линкольн всегда был тем, кого мы любим. Кого мы оба любим, и это объединяет нас, это сближает нас – _хотя куда уж ближе, чем мы были_? – и это заставляет нас отдаляться друг о друга.

Притяжение…

… и отталкивание.

… и мне кажется, что я вот-вот упаду…

Я сказала, что хочу пойти пешком, и он промолчал. Не сказал – _останься_! – не сказал – _подожди_! – он промолчал. И я знаю, что это – _это_? – правильно.

И я открываю дверь – яркий свет врывается внутрь, и я вновь закрываю глаза. На мгновение. А потом открываю – _широко раскрытые глаза_ – и ухожу. Не прощаясь. Потому что я хочу уйти. Хочу уйти, от него, от них, уйти туда, где я смогу жить своей жизнью. Где я не буду просыпаться ночью – _одна_ – потому, что мне снился он. Где я не буду…

Он смотрит мне вслед, и я чувствую его взгляд. Чувствую его взгляд. Чувствую. И я хочу обернуться. Хочу упасть…

… я упаду на холодный пол – каменный пол – и он подойдет ко мне, и наклонится, и мы…

– Я не Линкольн, Вероника, - говорит он.

И я оборачиваюсь.

– Я знаю.

И он закрывает дверь.

…

– Ты уже знаешь? – его голос. Я узнаю его голос всегда, даже утром, когда голова кружится от слабости, в комнате холодно, и я кутаюсь в одеяло, пытаясь согреться. Даже утром, когда его звонок – его звонок – разбудил меня. Я узнаю его голос.

Всегда.

И сейчас я знаю – что-то случилось.

– Нет.

– Его арестовали.

И незачем спрашивать – _кого_? – нас связывает только один человек. Только одного человека могут арестовать, и тогда он позвонит мне. Потому что у нас – у меня и у него – нет близких. Больше нет близких. Только мы трое, и мы тянемся друг к другу, сближаемся, пытаемся – только для того, чтобы в последний момент оттолкнуться. Снова.

Личное пространство. И в нем всегда пусто. Всегда холодно, как в комнате, где окно всю ночь было раскрыто, и снежинки уже не тают на стекле. Уже не тают.

– За что?

– Убийство.

И он вешает трубку. Как всегда.

И я лежу – в комнате холодно, и окно раскрыто, а я не помню, зачем я открывала его вчера. Не помню, как пришла вчера – замерзшая и… _счастливая_? – не помню, как разделась и забралась под одеяло, не помню, как уснула и что мне снилось.

Но помню его, и темный коридор, и запах весны, и как у меня подгибались колени, а сердце билось часто-часто. И я была счастлива. Почти счастлива. В предвкушении счастья.

Мне почти было тепло. Почти. А сейчас я лежу, закутавшись в одеяло, и мне холодно.

Я перезваниваю ему, но он не берет трубку. Не сбрасывает, но и не отвечает.

И я жду несколько гудков – _пять_? – пока включится автоответчик, слышу его голос – _вы позвонили Майклу Скофилду_ – и вешаю трубку. Все, что я хочу сказать, нельзя уместить в сообщение. Нельзя передать сообщением.

_Его арестовали_.

И – опять, снова, еще раз – я чувствую себя виноватой.

Я должна была быть рядом.

…

– Зачем ты приехала?

Он открывает дверь, но так и остается стоять на пороге. Не отступает назад – _всего один шаг_ – и не двигается вперед. Он стоит четко в дверном проеме, где свет из вестибюля скрещивается со светом из квартиры, и две черные тени – наискосок, одна перекрещивается с другой – делят его на четыре части.

И он выглядит как обычно. Как всегда. Как будто бы все нормально. Но ничего – _ничего, абсолютно ничего_ – не нормально.

– Он не убивал, - говорю я. – Он не убийца.

– Знаю, – и он пожимает плечами. – Не убийца.

А потом отводит взгляд. Впервые на все те годы, что я его знаю, он отводит взгляд.

– Я хочу в это верить.

И я замираю. Вот так. Просто. Обычные слова – _я хочу в это верить_ – и все уже не так, как прежде. Не так. Не нормально.

_Я хочу в это верить_ – и я начинаю сомневаться. Сомневаться в себе, сомневаться в Линкольне. _Он не убийца_, - сказала я, и я верила, пока говорила. А теперь… а теперь все не так.

… и мне кажется, что колени вот-вот подогнутся, и я упаду…

И я поворачиваюсь – уйти-уйти-уйти, прочь, прочь отсюда, где смешалось столько воспоминаний, и где вчера пахло ладаном и весной, а сегодня холодно и пусто, как и за окном, где снег – холодный, колючий снег – покрыл все улицы траурным саваном.

– Вероника…

Я не оборачиваюсь. Не оборачиваюсь. Не могу заставить себя обернуться.

И он уже рядом. Рядом со мной, и он обнимает меня, прижимает к себе, и это так… неожиданно, так отчаянно и так…

– Останься. Пожалуйста.

И я закрываю глаза. Закрываю, потому что по щекам текут слезы, и мне кажется – вот только стоит закрыть глаза, и станет темно, и никто не увидит моих слез.

_Его арестовали. Убийство_.

_Я не Линкольн_, - говорил он, и сейчас он обнимает меня, а я обнимаю его, и я плачу. И мы стоит посереди вестибюля, и за окном снег, холод, зима – теперь долго-долго-долго будет зима, она уже началась, а весна – весна никогда не наступит. И он обнимает меня, и слезы текут у меня по щекам.

Личное пространство. У меня никого нет. И у него никого нет. У нас есть Линкольн – у нас обоих. И без Линкольна наше личное пространство – пустая комната, где всю ночь было открыто окно. И ветер нанес на пол белую пыль, белый пепел, белый снег.

И он обнимает меня – _я нужна ему_? – и я обнимаю его – _он нужен мне_? – и впереди зима. Впереди долгая, долгая зима. И я боюсь, что не смогу дожить до весны. Одна – не смогу.

И колени все-таки подгибаются, и он не пытается удержать меня на ногах – мы медленно-медленно опускаемся на пол – холодный пол вестибюля, и он обнимает меня – _зачем_? – и я целую его – _зачем_?

У нас нет будущего, у нас нет прошлого – оно было, было до самого сегодня, когда его арестовали, и мы поняли, что виноваты, потому что нас не было рядом. И настоящего – настоящего у нас тоже нет.

Есть зима, есть снег и холодный вестибюль. И пол. И мы – то, что пока осталось от нас.

И мы отчаянно пытаемся найти друг в друге ту крошечную каплю, тот еле уловимый след, который оставил _он_. Линкольн.

И с серого неба падает белый снег, и каменный пол холодный. И падать больше некуда.

…

– Я люблю тебя, - шепчу я.

– И я люблю его, - отвечает он. И его пальцы перебирают мои волосы. И мне холодно, и он осторожно укрывает меня одеялом.

– Что мне делать? – это не вопрос. Это не вопрос, на который мне нужен ответ.

Но он отвечает.

– Жить.

И пахнет ладаном – все еще, как вчера. А вот талым снегом – уже не пахнет. И весной не пахнет, потому что весна исчезла, убежала, спряталась, и весна больше не наступит, и земля будет холодно и смерзшейся, и снег покроет все белым траурным саваном.

Десять месяцев зимы.

И мне – _нам_ – нужно просто пережить. Их.

…

_You are all I hope for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words please be true_

_In other words I love you) _

…

**Занавес**


End file.
